what would have happened?
by QTpie14
Summary: rated just in case. Hermione left almost 11 years ago on her wedding day. Now she has to face her two best friends and her exfiancé I don't own it don't look for the disclamer inside.
1. Time To Go Back

"Hermione Ann Granger. The one witch that every one has been looking for  
for 10 years me espeasulay.We were engaged but now people are telling me to  
move on.How can you move on and forget about your love? Every one is  
starting to think she's dead. Hello magical engagment rings I still have  
mine so she still has her's wich means she is alive but where is she?"  
  
"Oliver Michael Wood. My fiancee.I wonder if he knows I am closer than he  
thinks. Proble not.He always said that if I had any thing on my face like  
make up he could not reconize me.No one could. I love him yes I do thats  
why I left how could I go up and say 'Hey oliver I know that you're only 24  
but gess what I'm 3month pragent' I could not do that to him he was such a  
good Quiddtch player so I left but I think Cassi and Sean need to see their  
dad they are almost 11 and will be going to hogwarts in the fall but right  
now I need to go pack their bages they're going to a 14 year reunin with  
me they gets to meet all of my friends.I think they think I'm dead I havn't  
even talked to my mum and dad since I was 20 oh well time to go back home"  
Hermione has been missing for 10 years she has changed her apperance  
and the only people who knows where she is is her 10 year old son and  
daughter who live with her but she is thinking about going home.She also  
knows that it will be a tearful event with a lot of yelling and even more  
crying  
"Cassi Sean it's time to go! Get down here now!"Hermione called up stairs  
"Mum it is only 9 o'clock in the morning on a saterday do you really think  
that they'll be up and if we just floo in there don't you think they will  
be strateled?"asked Sean  
"Sean if I don't go now I won't be able to go for another 10 years."  
"Fine it's called 'The Burrow' right?"asked Cassi  
"Yes Cassi you know how to floo now you two go together and I'll apperate  
there now go!" Cassi and Sean stepped in and yelled 'The Burrow' and where  
gone Hermione sighed and grabbed her bag and with a pop she was in the  
liveing room with Cassi and Sean coming out of the fire place.  
"What?Who's There?"asked a fimarlr voice  
"Oliver?"  
"Yes"  
"Why are you sleeping on a couch at the Burrow?"  
"Who are you?"  
"Where is every one?"  
"In the garden but who are you?"  
"Come with me.Cassi Sean fllow us into the garden."  
"ok mum." said Cassi  
"What ever."said Sean they walked towred the door and as she put her hand  
on the door it flow open to revile the Weasley twins  
"Hi Fred Hi Gorge Where are you off to in such a hurry?"  
"Uh who are you"Asked Fred  
"And why are you in our house?"Asked Gorge  
"I seem to be getting that a lot this morning and I will tell you if you  
walk back out into that garden because I only what to go through this once  
ok?"said Hermione  
"Fred Gorge are you pestering Oliver again?" came Mollys voice  
"No we have a u.t.w with him and two kids."  
'WHAT ON EARTH IS A U.T.W?"Came her voice again sounding worried  
"It means Unidentafied Talking Woman mum"  
"Well let her in!" as they parted to let her in she saw all of the Weasleys  
and signifagent others and a lot of little children includeing one that she  
know from her teaching at Hogwarts .He saw her and walked up to her  
"Professer are you here to give me my o.w.l results? Wait how do you know  
where my grandperants house is?"  
"Devon I know a lot about your family when I went to Hogwarts I was over  
here a lot in the summer almost every summer so are you ready for me to  
tell them?"  
"I have been wanting to tell my dad since I found out!"  
"You've been wantting to tell Percy for 4 years?"  
"Yeah I mean come on how much longer are you going to wait?"  
"Did some one say my name?"  
"Oh hi Percy. Ok since almost every one is comeing over here and looking at  
me like I'm crazy I need to go talk to Molly see ya"  
"mum wait up oh Hi Devon how was you're 5th year at school?"said Cassi  
"Oy Cassi leave him alone you are going to scare the poor boy Dev don't  
worrie I'll try to keep her away this year"said Sean pushing his sister  
away  
Hermione walked around the garden trying to find Molly but all she  
found were memories that she wantted to forget.'this is where I left the  
note saying I was leaveing' oh boy maybe Molly will reconize me  
"Molly um how are you?"she asked  
"Oh hello dear hum you look fimralur have we met?"  
"Yes molly it's me it's Hermione"  
"Oh oh Lord"molly started to cry and Hermione gave her a hug "Where have  
you been for 10 years do you know how hard it was on all of us Harry and  
Ron moped around thinking their best frind was dead Oliver almost gave up  
Quiddtch and we could bearly keep Ginny out of her room you have gave us so  
much joy and whene you left you took it all away."  
"Molly I want you to meet two people real quick ok? Cassi Sean Come here I  
want you to meet Molly!" and two little kids came walking up looking as if  
they were in trouble  
"Oh Hermione they look just like him so are you coming to tell him or  
what?"  
"Well it would be hard to keep their and my identatys a sceret with him  
Harry and Ron all geting jobs at Hogwarts so I was like time to face the  
music."  
"ok do you what me to get every ones attion for you?"  
"Yes please the sooner the better."  
"Every one please attion over here my friend has an anocment to make"  
yelled Molly as every one looked at her and Hermione  
"Um well it's uh nice to see you all again umm you are all thinking 'again  
what dose she mean' right well I'm am please to enform you that your friend  
hermione is alive" a large collection of gasp from every on and she had  
their full attion"Umm 10 years ago she left because she was afraid she  
still is in fact but since three of you are to become Hogwarts Teachers in  
the fall she decied that it would be best that she came here today and say  
she was sorry so umm I'm sorry for leaveing 10 years ago um I would also  
like you to meet my son and daughter Cassi and Sean they will be entering  
Hogwarts in the fall and congradulations to Ron and Lavender I heard you  
two got married about three weeks ago did you get that flower arragment  
form me under anonomus?" They were all looking at her as if they had seen a  
gohst  
"Oh come on I was the sceond best danm Auror in the war did you think I  
would jut sit out there and wait for you to find me? I went to all of youre  
weddings all but mine that is." she said the last part looking down at her  
feet knowing that she left on the day of her wedding it not only hurt her  
but it must of hurt Oliver just as much maybe more  
"um Molly I've got to go I get the feeling that they don't want me here oh  
well at lest I tryed right well bye Molly every one I'll leave you to enjoy  
this nice family picnic I'll see who ever is going to Hogwarts in the fall  
then so bye.Come on Cassi Sean we have to go home." Hermione walked to the  
door and opened it to see that not every one was still out side she quickly  
dryed the tears that had made their ways down her cheecks  
"Umm I'm leveing now so umm bye you 6 I'll see you whenever umm bye.Cassi  
floo to Hogsmead with Sean and I'll be there in a few sceonds ok?"she could  
bearly keep the tears in her eyes as she saw Fred, Groge, Percy, Harry,  
Ron, and Oliver in the sitting room. Oliver and Ron had their heads in  
their hands. Harry was stting looking out the window. Percy was talking in  
hushed tones with Fred. And Gorge was leaning in the door way looking at  
Hermione in disbelife. Like as if she was going to disapre again.  
"Ok mum you don't have to expliane how to floo!"Said Cassi irratably as she  
reached into her pocket and pulled out a pouch of floo she and sean both  
took a handful and stepped into the fireplace and shouted hogsmead and were  
gone  
"Oh Harry Ron Oliver you three may want to look out for Malfoy he's the new  
potions teacher and he still has a gruge agenst all greffindors for some  
reason but I must go or they will come back here." and with a small pop she  
left but not before she saw all of them smile and she let one tear fall as  
Oliver looked directly at her.  
"Well that was defintly the Hermione I can remember always telling us what  
to do ahy?"said Ron looking around the room  
"Did you see that she was crying?" asked Oliver looking around the room  
"Yeah but dose any one know why?" Asked Percy  
"Perce you're the brainnyack if any one knows It will either be you or some  
one who has talked to her in the past 10 years." Said Harry  
"But the only people who has talked to her are her co-workers or students."  
said Gorge  
"DEVON!" yelled the six men together 


	2. Conversations

Vampiress Adora +Eric : Eric Yeah It was odd and all but it was in my head and I let it out on the web.......Oh god what have I done! Oh well I agree with you it dose need some work but this machine is really not working with me at the moment. Oh well thanx for reviwing  
  
FredandGeorge4eva : You got you'r wish I'm updateing.  
  
Now then on with the story!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What Would Have  
Happened?  
  
What happened previosly:  
  
"Oh Harry Ron Oliver you three may want to look out for Malfoy he's the new potions teacher and he still has a gruge agenst all greffindors for some reason but I must go or they will come back here." and with a small pop she left but not before she saw all of them smile and she let one tear fall as Oliver looked directly at her.  
  
"Well that was defintly the Hermione I can remember always telling us what to do ahy?"said Ron looking around the room  
  
"Did you see that she was crying?" asked Oliver looking around the room  
  
"Yeah but dose any one know why?" Asked Percy  
  
"Perce you're the brainnyack if any one knows It will either be you or some one who has talked to her in the past 10 years." Said Harry  
  
"But the only people who has talked to her are her co-workers or students." said Gorge  
  
"DEVON!" yelled the six men together  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Devon hearing his father uncles and their friend yelling his name came running as fast as he could  
"What ever it was I didn't do it I swear!"He said running right up to his dad  
  
"Devon sit down, we need to talk to you" said Percy gestering to the other men around the room, Devon sat down next to Oliver and Ron looking as if they just told him he had gotten expaled  
  
"Devon, what do you know about Hermione?"Asked Oliver  
  
"I know that she has been the transfigration teacher for 6 years, 7 years this fall she has two kids and also looks after her little sister who is in my year at Hogwarts but some how got into Slytheren walked away from her family and friend almost 11 years ago and is up for Headmisstress the year after next." he said looking every where but the others  
  
"How long have you known that it was her?" asked Harry. Devon mummbled some thing that sounded like 'more hairs' "Huh"  
  
"Four years." he said louder all of them just stare at him "hehe"  
  
Hermione arrived at The Three broom sticks and looked to see her kids heading twords the fire place again.  
  
"Sean Cassi its ok I'm back" she said just as Saen grabbed some floo powder. they looked over at her and she started to cry.  
  
"Mum are you all right" asked Sean  
  
"Y-y-you look j-just like h-h-him!" she said  
  
"Do you mean dad?" asked Cassi hermione nodded "Mum who was he what was he like?"  
  
"Yeah mum you never told us about him." he pausd, "We only have his last name"  
  
"He was there today" she said looking at both of them "You'r father I mean He was in the sitting room before we left."  
  
"Really where?" they asked together  
  
"On the couch with the brownish-red hair."  
  
"Wait Oliver?,"asked Cassi Hermione nodded "But that means that both of our parents will be our teachers oh lords, this is going to be funny."  
  
"Yeah , whene they Call Cassandra Wood he'll jump out of his sit and walk up to mum pull her in to the hall way and then they'll have a huge row." said Sean  
  
"No we won't he will pull me to the side and ask me why I did not tell him sooner and then he'll try to talk to and get to know you two. Or he'll be a prat and disown you two and not speak to any of us ever again"  
  
"Well gee mum that is really reassuring"  
  
"Only warning ya"  
  
They headed out of the pub to where two of the school carrages where. 'hum I wonder who the other carrage is for' wondered Hermione. Her un answered qusten was anwsered when they heard a chorus of pops signaling apperations right behinde them. Hermione grabbed her wand out of her pocket and turnd around in a flash to see 7 towering shadows there.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: It's a little short I know but At lest I'm still writing right? Well thanx for reading it. I don't really care if you reviwe but It is fun to read them. 


	3. What has Happened

Fredandgeorge4eva: You are like the only one reviwing any more! Oh well I  
don't really care any more. Well I'm updateing any way because I like to  
write.  
Kura52: I'm Glad you like it well heres more to the story  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------  
What happened previosly:  
They headed out of the pub to where two of the school carrages where. 'hum  
I wonder who the other carrage is for' wondered Hermione. Her un answered  
qusten was anwsered when they heard a chorus of pops signaling apperations  
right behinde them. Hermione grabbed her wand out of her pocket and turnd  
around in a flash to see 7 towering shadows there.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------  
What Would Have  
Happened?  
Chapter 3:  
"Whoa there Hermione I knew that you where jumpy but this is just  
plain off paranoia" said the shadow that was right in front of her.  
"Remus Lupin! You know that it is dangerous to scare me. I almost  
hexed back 20 years!" she exclaimed brandashing her wand wich set off some  
blue and silver sparks.  
"Yeah Lupin be careful she'll trasfigure you into a text book"  
"Shut up Ron!" two more laughed "You two too Percy Oliver or you  
could always spend the day as a pink poddle....." she traled off pulling  
her wand up to the two  
"No thanks I've already had that happen before!" said Oliver reaching  
out to take her wand  
"Oh no you don't!" she mummbuled a charm under her breath and a  
dorbermen pincher appered befor them it growled "Hey your not a poddle but  
you do look how Link did." Link was the dog that they bought together  
"Oh Link is already up at the school waiting for Oliver to get inther  
right George?"  
"Right Fred."  
"Links here? Oh I loved that dog" Oliver growled again "Fine Oliver."  
she mummbled another charm and Oliver was back into his regular form  
"About time I hate being a dog you know that"  
"I know but as a dog you dont talk as much" said Hermione smirking at  
them  
"Have you been talking to Malfoy or something Hermione?" asked Remus.  
Hermione just galred at him  
"So where are your kids? They look nothing like you did you know  
that? Whoes their dad? Am I rammbling? I think I'm rammbling Why am I  
rammbling?"  
"Harry Breath. The kids should be around here some where. Yes I know  
they look nothing like me."She proposly skiped the 'Whoes their dad' part  
"Yes you're rammbing no I don't know why you are."  
"Mum can we get up there now or are we going to stay in the middle of  
Hogsmead all day?"  
"Sean Patrick! Hold your horses. Do you two want to met some frinds  
of mine?"They nodded "Here is Percy Oliver Harry Remus Ron Fred and  
George." all of them nodded "And these are my twin 11 year olds  
Cassandra,Cassi, and Sean"  
"Hello Pleased to meet you" said Cassi looking at Oliver to her mom  
and then to her brother and started to giggel. Sean just looked at her like  
she was crazy.  
"Ummm my sister has officaly lost it." he said turning to look at the  
adults  
"Ok I think it's time to get up to The Castle. At lest before Severus  
sends out the rest of the staff looking for his Deputy Headmisstress. God  
knows he'll have a heart-attact if his daughter is late" said Hermione  
walking towards the carraiges  
"Wait he's not your dad."  
"Yes he is his my step Father For 11 years remember?"  
"Oh yeah I forbot about that."  
"And you were suppost to be my husben. Can't even remember that my mum  
married him oh well se you at the castle."  
"Bye" Said Oliver watching her like a hawk as she walked away.  
"It's offical." said Fred walking up yo him "You still love her"  
"So?"  
"So go after her you idout!" said George hitting him upside the head  
"I've got all year ok I'll just take my time"  
"Sure whatever Oliver" Said Harry walking to the carraiges.  
"I'll hurt him one of this days I swear." and he walked away with the rest.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------  
I'm sorry I didn't update sooner I had A.C.T's test and I was so Tired well  
I'll try to update sooner ok. Happy Thanksgiving. 


	4. Gin and 'Mione

Fredandgeorge4eva : I'm updateing again I know that you love this story  
apperatlyand since I felt bad about not updateing sooner I did this all  
night  
What Would  
Have Happened?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Previously:  
"Ok I think it's time to get up to The Castle. At lest before Severus sends  
out the rest of the staff looking for his Deputy Headmisstress. God knows  
he'll have a heart-attact if his daughter is late" said Hermione walking  
towards the carraiges  
"Wait he's not your dad."  
"Yes he is his my step Father For 11 years remember?"  
"Oh yeah I forbot about that."  
"And you were suppost to be my husben. Can't even remember that my mum  
married him oh well se you at the castle."  
"Bye" Said Oliver watching her like a hawk as she walked away.  
"It's offical." said Fred walking up yo him "You still love her"  
"So?"  
"So go after her you idout!" said George hitting him upside the head  
"I've got all year ok I'll just take my time"  
"Sure whatever Oliver" Said Harry walking to the carraiges.  
"I'll hurt him one of this days I swear." and he walked away with the rest.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
2 weeks later August 31, day before students arivve  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ginny's POV  
It has been two weeks since Hermione came back into our lives. Only  
problem is that she has two kids and won't tell any one who their father  
is. I think it's Oliver but I can't be too sure. Oliver has already admited  
to still loving Hermione but, Hermione is as stubborn as ever. If you are  
wondering why I'm here I'm a teachers asstent to Draco in Potions We are  
close friends but he told me that I was the only person he can really get  
close to with out worrying how I'll react. Maybe I can get this clost to  
Hermione? Well me her Harry and Ron are going out to dinner to night, maybe  
I can ask her then. Oh well I need to get ready or they leave with out me.  
"Hey 'Mione!"  
"Hi Gin, so how have you been?"  
"You want to know what has happened with me in the last ten years?"  
"11. Actualy. But yes. Yes I do you can feel me in on what has  
happened to all of you in the time I was gone."  
"Ok well, Me and Harry almost got married 3 years ago but called it  
off because I relized I liked some one else, Fred Is married to Katie Bell-  
Weasley and they have 3 boys with 2 on the way, umm George was married to  
Alica Spinnit, but he is now a widower with a 4 year old Daughter and he is  
yet to find another woman to love with all his haert, Bill and Flure just  
had their 3 kid, Charlie is living life single as ever, Percy is married  
to ,I still can't belive it but he is, to Luna Lovegood, now Weasley, with  
1 kid, and you know about Ron and Lavender, Oh and Oliver has Just moped  
around since you left."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hermione POV  
"Ok well, Me and Harry almost got married 3 years ago but called it  
off because I relized I liked some one else, Fred Is married to Katie Bell-  
Weasley and they have 3 boys with 2 on the way, umm George was married to  
Alica Spinnit, but he is now a widower with a 4 year old Daughter and he is  
yet to find another woman to love with all his haert, Bill and Flure just  
had their 3 kid, Charlie is living life single as ever, Percy is married  
to ,I still can't belive it but he is, to Angalina Johnson, now Weasley,  
with 1 kid, and you know about Ron and Lavender, Oh and Oliver has Just  
moped around since you left." said Ginny as we walked out  
"Oh how did Aliica pass away?" I asked Be cause I did not know about  
her death  
"She and George went for a drive In his new car only problem was she  
didn't put on her seat-belt. They hit a patch of Black ice and the car went  
flying off the road. She was thrown from the car and snaped her neck and a  
fence post went through her stomach. It wasn't all that pretty"  
"Oh thats really bad he's fine though right?"  
"Yeah he has a few scars on his body from where the glass cut into  
him and he was in a coma for a little over a month but he's fine now.  
Unless you count him clinging to his daughter and not letting her do any  
thing that could hurt or kill her."  
"Poor guy he has lost so much."  
"Yeah but he said that when you came back It was like getting part of  
the past back, did you know that he liked you whene he was 17? But when he  
saw that you had some thing with Oliver he went back to Alica."  
Well it seems like every one has grown up since I left. Maybe I  
should tell her? yeah I will. But how do I tell her? I'll just say It.  
"Gin? I think I should tell you some thing about the twins."  
"Like what that their real seers?"  
"No about their father."  
"Oh what about him?"  
"He's Oliver."  
"WHAT! OH MY LORDS HE'S THEIR FATHER! OH MY GODS!!!"  
"Ginny clam down. shold I tell him?"  
"Yes you should."  
"Now?"  
"Yes now or he could always figure it out at the Fest...Do they have  
his last name?" I nodded. "Then you should tell him."  
"Ok after dinner and I talk to my dad"  
"Oh yaeh I forgot that your mum married Snape"  
"Yeah well come on I'm starved" 


	5. Telling Harry and Sean's hurt

Fredandgeorge4eva: You want more you got more  
  
Kura52: You're right he dose but they both have their stubborn sides which makes it harder for every one. Happy I added on to the fight. :p  
  
Grahamcrackers & Hallie Walker You both thought almost the same thing so I'll try my hardest to make it easier to read and check my spelling (Gosh you two sound like my English teacher............... No, you don't you're nicer and don't want all children to die of boredom Die Mrs. G. Die!)  
  
Any ways since you guys like it so much I think I'll keep writeing  
  
What Would  
  
Have Happened?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"Gin? I think I should tell you something about the twins."  
  
"Like what that their real seers?"  
  
"No about their father."  
  
"Oh what about him?"  
  
"He's Oliver."  
  
"WHAT! OH MY LORDS HE'S THEIR FATHER! OH MY GODS!!!"  
  
"Ginny clam down. Should I tell him?"  
  
"Yes, you should."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes, now or he could always figure it out at the Feast...Do they have his last name?" I nodded. "Then you should tell him."  
  
"Ok after dinner and I talk to my dad"  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot that your mum married Snape"  
  
"Yeah well come on I'm starved"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Harry clam down your acting as if I just told you that I was dyeing!" Hermione said as Harry paced back and forth.  
  
"How can I clam down! Within 2 and a half weeks I learn that my best friend is alive has two kids and another one of my friends has been a father for 11 years! But dose he know this! No!" Harry's rant went on like this for three more minuets.  
  
"Are you done yet?" he nodded "Well if you would kindly sit down and let me talk for a moment, I'll tell you what happened and every thing." he sat down and looked at me as if telling me to continue "Well when I left 11 years ago I was a little over three months pregnant, I had just found out the night before and now my brain was on auto pilot and I fled. I looked up on you guys over the years but only found out about some of the weddings and some of the kids from Devon, yes he is my little info source, and I tried to come back 5 years ago after I met Devon and realized that we all had all grown up. My little sister, Dortha, is in his year, unfortunately, She's in Slythrin they dated for a while and I knew that he was Percy's son but he had his mothers love for Quidditch. Any ways Over the past 5 years the twins have gotten curious about who their father is and why 'daddy' is never home or why 'daddy' has never been there f-for their birthdays o- or why 'd-daddy' never calls just to see h-how they are" by this time Hermione has started crying so hard she can't even continue to talk "You guys I-I-I still love him I want him to see that h-he is a father that I still want to b-be with him. I want t-to tell him I still love him but I can't!"  
  
"Well then if you love him why did you leave!" yelled Harry back  
"I told you I was afraid! I-I didn't know how you all would react! I didn't know any thing"  
"Oh come on Hermione!"  
"No, you come on Harry! I loved him so much I left to protect him! I did not want his career to go down the drain because I got pregnant before we got married! What do you think that it's happily ever after in love guess again!" and Hermione ran out of the pub leaving a very mad Harry and two shocked Weasleys.  
  
It was a long, silent walk to Snapes office that night. Hermione never thought that going to see her step father could make her so nervous. She was right down the hall from the gargoyle but it seemed a mile away. As she came face to face with the gargoyle a voice sounded behind her.  
  
"Hermione you need to get to the hospital wing now!"  
  
"Oliver why? Is it Cassi or Sean?"  
  
"Hermione I'm so sorry I let him on a broom to try out and he fell from about 15 feet up."  
  
"Ohmigod!" Hermione went flying down the hall towards the H.W. with Oliver on her heels. This was the fastest that she had moved in years  
  
"Ah Miss Granger Sean has just gone to sleep." said Madame Pompfrey as they entered  
  
"Is he ok thought?"  
  
"He broke his arm and it's a small fracture too small to use Skelo- grow so he'll have to use a cast and sling for at lest a month."  
  
"OK umm where's Cassi Oliver?"  
  
"She went up to my room to take a nap before the other students arrive"  
  
"How long will he be asleep for?"  
  
"He'll be up for the sorting ceremony don't worry."  
  
"Ok when he dose please send him up to my room to get changed?"  
  
"Fine with me miss Granger."  
  
"Thank you. Oliver where is your room?"  
  
"Fallow me 'Mione."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/n: Sorry it took me so long to up date the said teacher at the top ,Mrs.G, has decided to make my life miserable parent teacher conferences. I do well in all but English class figure that out 


	6. A fight and a Faint

Goldfish r yummy: Thanx I just deiced to try to improve it though  
  
grahamcrackers: Thank you I try to pleas the Fans  
  
kura52: If you go back and read chapter 5 He's mad at her now. NOTHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN..............Yet  
  
FredandGeorge4eva: I'm updateing  
  
EVERY ONE I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY I'VE NOT BEEN UPDATING! THE MAN I CALLED FATHER DEICED TO DELETE MY SCREEN NAME. BUT I GAVE HIM 2 WEEKS OF SILENT TREATMENT AND A FOOD STRIKE AND I GOT IT BACK! HE DID NOT FIND OUT THAT I WAS EATING AT NIGHT AND AT SCHOOL. (LEFTOVERS AND A SACK LUNCH) BUT HEY IT WORKED RIGHT?  
  
What Would  
  
Have Happened  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last time: Hermione told Harry and Ron about the twins. Harry got mad and started to scream at her. She went to tell her step dad that she was going to tell Oliver. Oliver told her that Sean had fallen off of a broom while he was watching him and Cassi. Now they are walking back to Oliver's room to collect Cassi who is there taking a nap  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So Hermione we uh we haven't really talked in a while have we?" Asked Oliver as he walked next to Her on the way to his rooms  
  
"No not really. Oliver you don't need to be so nervous around me I'm still the same person I was 11 years ago." She said when she noticed that he was looking every where but her which meant that he was nervous about something.  
  
"No, you're not Hermione if you where the same person we would be married and maybe have a few kids by now but I can see you've moved on already and don't really need me any more."  
  
"Oh come on Oliver!" By now they had stopped and where having a yelling match with each other, " HOW THICK CAN YOU REALLY BE!"  
  
"OH REAL NICE HERMIONE REAL FUCKING NICE! I'VE SPENT THE GOOD PART OF THE LAST TEN YEARS LOOKING FOR YOU AND YOU CALL ME THICK!"  
  
"WELL WHAT THE HELL EVEN RON HAD IT FIGURED OUT BEFORE YOU DID!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"  
  
"If you can't see it... I don't even know why the fuck I was hoping you did but I was. Just-Just take me to get my daughter please."  
  
"No way you aren't-"  
  
"HERMIONE are you ok I could hear you yelling all the way in my office."  
  
"Yeah I'm fine dad. We just had a little fight" at this Oliver snorted. Both of the others just shook their heads.  
  
"Look Severus I really need to talk to her about something if you don't mind."  
  
"I do mind Wood. If she can be yelling like that it seems to upset her and I do not like it when my Daughter is upset"  
  
"Dad it's fine I-I need to talk to him too" She gave him a look that made him under stand it all.  
  
"Oh. Ok just come and talk to me afterwards ok?" He looked at her and she smiled  
  
"Ok papa." She said softly and gave him a hug "See you at the feast if not" he nodded and walked away.  
  
"Well you two seem to have a close relationship"  
  
"If it weren't for him I would not only have lost my father 16 years ago, but also my mother. Even if my real father had gave up drinking and taking swings at my mother I would have hated him. But Severus, I love him more than I ever did my real father. To tell you the truth I think I was the only Gryffindor who liked him even before hand"  
  
"Ok but back to the point. I'm not stupid. I know that your kids are 11 so I want to know one thing."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Who did you cheat on me with you had to have been pregnant when you left."  
  
"Oh so now I cheated on you! You know they say if you blame someone of cheating then you are the ones with a guilty conscious so did you cheat on me with someone?"  
  
"No way in hell did I cheat on you. Hermione I loved you. I still do love you and I've not been on one fucking date since you left."  
  
"Oh god Oliver!" she ran up and flung her arms around him "Oliver I still love you too." She was crying now and didn't care what happened she was back in his arms again. (A/N: I'm almost crying with her)  
  
"It's ok 'Mione, it's ok. Shh just clam down now"  
  
"I've just missed every one soo much. I've missed so much of everyons lives and vice versa"  
  
"Well, thats in the past all I care about is that you're back and not leaving again. Can you promise me that? That you won't leave again" she just nodded  
  
"Ummm Oliver? I need to tell you something then" She said bringing her head away from his chest to look into his eyes.  
  
"What?" he asked looking just a bit scared  
  
"Sean and Cassi are your kids. You could even have a DNA test to prove it I don't care, But even Molly thinks they look like you and she's only seen them once." Oliver just looked at her for a moment. It was not long before Hermione was looking at the unconscious lump on the ground known as Oliver Wood. 'Oh great' she thought. 'Finds out that he's a dad and faints. Well, I better go talk to Madame Pomfrey.' She Started back to the Hospital wing levitating Oliver in front of her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm still really sorry about the wait so I'm already working on Chapter 7 I might even post them at the same time I'm not sure thought yet. If you can't already tell go through and read the story again. I've been reveling secrets about Hermione's past In most of the Chapters.  
  
Next Chapter though You get to see what happened the four years in between the time she left and when she got the job at Hogwarts. It includes a brief run in with an old enemy turned friend in the end and a lot more between Ollie and 'Mione. But not to the more *Cough* adult things till the chapter afterward. 


	7. The Past

Just Continuing  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That day had been an interesting one their son broke his arm, they didn't see their daughter till half an hour before the feast and they all where behaving like a normal family now. After Oliver woke up she told him every thing.  
  
"Well, if it's every thing you want it's every thing you get" she had said.  
  
"Well, after I left I spent about a year in France living with my cousin. While there I had the twins and worked in Kathy's, my cousin, Fashion store. Then she meet Jack, They got married and I didn't want to intrude so I moved back here. I moved into a small two room apartment with Cassi and Sean who where about seven months old at the time. I worked with Reamus Lupin, only after he promised not to say any thing to any of you that I was back. Well, if you've noticed he no longer transforms at the full moons. We worked together for eight months to find an antidote for werewolves. I received 50% of all of the profit that was made so I'm worth a little over 1.3millon galleons with all that I've saved up. I took time off till the kids where a little over three when I started them in muggle preschool. I did not work for about 16 months then I started to work with my dad here and the kids where home schooled by myself and my mother. Unfortunately We had a run in with Malfoys dad.  
  
~FLASH BACK~  
  
"Ah well look what We've got here. So the Mudbloods found some one to have children with. Who was it some stupid muggle? Or was it our boy wonder? Or maybe even his poor boy side kick. Heavens know no self respecting pureblood would Knock you up."  
  
"You know what Malfoy I'm sorry I even pushed you out of the way of that curse now It would have done the whole world good to be reed of snobbish pricks like you. I should have left you to die like the scum you are. You owe me your life. I am not afraid to take it away either. remember what you said after I saved you? You said that you would change to be nicer and if you did not I could kill you."  
  
"Well, then what are you waiting for?"  
  
"I'm not as cold hearted as you are and I never will be."  
  
"You already are Granger."  
  
"What do you mean by that Malfoy? I don't abuse my kids or other people I've never abandoned my Children I am nothing like you."  
  
"Well, I may have abandoned my son for a year but at lest I took him back. At lest Draco knew who I was."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh stop acting Granger, I know all about You and Wood. I know you ran out. I know that your children's father is him. I know that they have never even seen their father not even in pictures. You want to protect them but guess what? The truth is going to bite you in the ass. You are trying to keep every one safe and you are only hurting your self."  
  
"I'm not hurting myself. If I wanted to leave Oliver I am free to do so."  
  
"Then why did you leave at 4 in the morning? Without talking to your friends or most of your family for 4 years? Why did you not tell any one where you went? Why have you refused to let your children see their father?"  
  
"I wanted nothing to do with that chapter in my life! So what if my father was an alcoholic? So what if he took swings at both me and my mother! He was my father! My flesh and blood and now because of that stupid creature that you called master my father is DEAD! I want nothing to do with any of them! I want to be with my mum and dad, my new dad, I want to be with them and my kids!"  
  
"If they don't know-"  
  
"What they don't know can't hurt them Lucius"  
  
"Yes, it will look at how I turned out Hermione! Hell Look at Voldemort he killed his father." "Have you... Have you talked to your father latly?"  
  
"No he died last year...the last thing I wrote him was a Letter asking him how he was and if he thought about his sons and if he missed his little girl"  
  
Hey dad I'm writing to you  
  
Not to tell you that I still hate you  
  
Just to ask you how you feel  
  
And how we fell apart  
  
How this fell apart  
  
Are you happy out there in this great wide world?  
  
Do you think about your sons?  
  
Do you miss your little girl?  
  
When you lay your head down how do you sleep at night?  
  
Do you even wonder if we're all right?  
  
We're alright  
  
We're alright  
  
It's been a long hard road without you by my side  
  
Why weren't you there all the night that we cried  
  
You broke my mothers heart. You broke your children for life  
  
It's not OK but we're alright  
  
I remembered the days you were a hero in my eyes  
  
But those are just a long lost memory of mine  
  
I spent so many years learning how to survive  
  
Now I am writing just to let you know I'm still alive  
  
The days I spent so cold so hungry. Were full of hate  
  
I was so angry. The scars run deep inside this tattooed body  
  
There's things I'll take to my grave  
  
But I'm OK  
  
I'm Ok  
  
It's been a long hard road without you by my side  
  
Why weren't you there all the night that we cried  
  
You broke my mothers heart. You broke your children for life  
  
It's not OK but we're alright  
  
I remembered the days you were a hero in my eyes  
  
But those are just a long lost memory of mine  
  
Now I am writing just to let you know I'm still alive  
  
And sometimes I forgive. Yeah and this time I'll admit  
  
That I miss you. Said I miss you  
  
It's been a long hard road without you by my side  
  
Why weren't you there all the night that we cried  
  
You broke my mothers heart. You broke your children for life  
  
It's not OK but we're alright  
  
I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes  
  
But those are just a long lost memory of mine  
  
Now I am writing just to let you know I'm still alive  
  
And sometimes I forgive. Yeah and this time I'll admit  
  
That I miss you. Said I miss you...Hey dad  
  
"Well as much as I want to go back to the way things where. It never will"  
  
~END FLASH BACK~  
  
"Have you talked to him latly?" asked Oliver  
  
"We owl each other every now and then he was in the U.S the last time I talked to him."  
  
"You where wrong about the last part though look at us We've been back together a day and we already act like a family."  
  
"It's the Gryffindor courage in us four that brings us together like glue."  
  
"Well you've had a busy decade"  
  
"Oh yes I have."  
  
"Well good night Babe"  
  
"Love ya Hun."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The song is Called Emotionless by Good Charlotte. It is a very good song but brings back menories of me and my dads fights a bit. well this is the longest chapter so far. YAY!!! Well, how did you guys like the return of Lucius? This is my favorite chapter to write so far. I don't think that the other topics will come out but more about problems with the Kids for the next two chapters. VOTE: More so Adult Or Different types of trouble from the kids?  
  
(Not ordinary kid problems thought. Like a disease or maybe attempted suicide?) 


	8. Bad news

Wedgie Antilles :I'll try that one Don't worrie I'll be Careful where I play around It But frist I'm gonig to do this.  
  
What Would  
Have Happened  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last time:  
  
Hermione told Oliver all about the past decade of her life. They're back together. Oliver found out about Hermione's friendship with Lucius. And thats about it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It is now December 20. I've not been this happy in years. I sat down and talked to Harry about every thing. Cassi and Sean are so happy to have Oliver back in their lives. I know It's to good to be true but if this is a dream I don't want to wake up. As for me and Oliver well this time the wedding is planed out in full and I've promised not to run again. I'm just waiting for winter brake to start then on December 31 I will be Mrs. Oliver Wood. And the best news we are going to be parents again. Only this time it's quadtuplits. I don't think we're ready for Four children at once but we'll handel it. Oliver was so exstatick to find out this time He ran stright in to Harry and Ron's rooms screaming 'I'm gonna be a daddy!'. The only down side to this is now they act like gard dogs.  
  
As I said this is to good to be true right well it is. Oliver and I were on our way back to our room from telling mum, dad, and Dortha the good news whene mister Slytherin him self ,Draco, came walking up with a letter in his hands.  
  
"Granger, This is from my Father. He sent it with my letter. And belive me their both bad." he said rereading his  
  
"Ok thank you I geuss." I was not ready for what It said though  
  
Dear Hermione,  
10/17/09  
  
How are you dear friend? If you're reading this I'm no longer among the living. I'm Sorry that I could not make you're wedding. I am even more sorry that I could not see my Godchildren's 11 birthday. But I'm not sorry I'm gone. I am now with my parents, sister, and wife. Even if I could not be with you During this time in the flesh I am with you, my son, and you're children in sprit. I knew my time was coming right after you and the kids came to see me in June. I want you to know one thing though, you were the daugther I never had Hermione. If it weren't for you I would have died practicley 12 years ago. Remember all the better times we had after the war dear. And even if there is no blood between us you are my daughter in my eyes and my heart.  
  
-Lucius Malfoy  
  
"No! It- it can't be true. Th-This is all a dream. Tell me this is not happening." I look to see the first sign of emotion in the eyes of a guy that always seemed cold and emotionless in the 20 odd years that I've know him "Draco" I said and he looked up from the letter to my eyes. I could hold it no longer I threw my arms around him in a hug. We both broke down at that time "I'm sorry Draco. He was a great man that I wish I would have gotten to know sooner."  
  
"He really was too after he ran into you 7 years ago all he talked about was Sean and Cassi.He really loved all of you. "  
  
"He talked of you a lot too Draco. He even told me once that if he could redo all of his mistakes he wold because he relized to late that he became the one thing that he really didn't want to. He became his father. he never showed the people that he really cared about that he loved them. Draco he was talking about you and you're mother."I said looking directly into his eyes. "If you ever need some one to talk to don't hesatate to ask Oliver Ron and harry may look tough but their softies really."  
  
"I resent that!" said Oliver off to the side.  
  
"You'd better go tell Severus. They where good friends also."  
  
"I should give him his letter as well. I'll talk to you later Hermione. See ya Wood."  
  
"You are some thing else did you know that? You are the only Griffendor I know who can melt not 1 but 3 Slytherins Hearts."Said Oliver walking up to her  
  
"Well I have my ways."  
  
"How will Sean and Cassi take it?"  
  
"Not good. Cassi will come and qustion Draco and then she'll lock her self up in her room."  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"Lucius was one of the 2 father figuers in their lives. This is going to be rough lets just go tell them ok?"  
  
"Come on their in Herbology right now."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey every one I'm so sorry I've not been up dateing but a lot has happened. Frist off my God father died on December 30 and I'm still down about that but am coming to accepte it. Secoundly My cousent had a set of twins on January 5 two months early but only one lived. And thirdly my best friend attemped suicide and almost commited it on Jan. 15. As you can tell I'm not haveing fun right now and have to go to counsaling. I'll get over it soon though we all need our time to grive. mine just may be a little longer than most and i know it will take time. But I'll get through this again I'm a fighter but I won't give up I promise.  
  
QTpie14  
  
Next chapter will be up ASAP I Promise. when I say that I mean that I have just started to write it and will be done soon give me a few days ok 


	9. In The End With A Question

I'm sorry But I'm jumping time by 7 months.  
  
What Would Have Happened?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione has been married to Oliver now for a little over. 7 months It's nearing her due date and every one is anxsus to see the new Wood Quadtuplits  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I've been back for almost a year now, and what a year it has been. A lot of things happened only 7 months ago. I finaly married Oliver, found out the I was preganent, lost a friend, gained a new friend, Found out that Ginny and Draco were dating and one of the most horrific things a mother should see a child trying to kill them selves.  
  
~*~*~Flash Back~*~*~  
  
Me and Oliver had told Sean and Cassi about Lucius almost an hour ago, and Cassi had ran off crying and yelling at us saying that we where liying to them and she was going to find out if it was true or not. We had not seen her since then and we where looking for her. Harry and I decided to look in the Chamber of secerts incase she had found a way down there.  
  
As we had exsepcted she had. She was sitting in front of Slaszar Slytherin's statue crying her eyes out but some thing was not right she had a knife up to her wrist and as she started to drag the blade across her soft flesh to let the blood flow down her arm I ran to her and threw my arms around her and ran back out and up to the main part of the school to the Hostpital Wing she must have cut it good because of not only could I feel the wramth of her blood through my clothes but she had also lost concous.  
  
~*~*~End Flash Back~*~*~  
  
That was the worst week of ours lives. Haveing to see His daughter hovering on the line of life and death Oliver was a total mess and so was ,surpizingly, Dev. Dev stayed by her side during his free time and he was the first thing that she saw when she woke up. I know that they like each other but because of the age differens they are afride to try it I think I need to remind them that me and Oliver are the same amount of years apart as them and Percy and Luna are 5 years apart.  
  
I'm sitting at the Barrow with all the Weaslys and my Family for the yearly picnic. I look around to see Cassi and Dev running after each other with water ballons trying to soak each other and I smile as I see that sparkel in the eyes so much like the ones that I feel in love with. I look down at my huge belly with all the love In my body to see Olivers hand over it protectivly. I look over to him to see him also looking at our Daughter with a look that says he knows that she likes him and if he hurts her he will come after him.  
  
"Do you remember the first time we just sat in the commen room and talked about every thing?" I ask him as I think of the first time we kissed, my first kiss really.  
  
"Of corse I do it was the night that we won the house cup in my last year, After the party we where the last two up and just started to talk and then one thing led to another and we woke up at five in the morning still in the commen room asleep on the couch down there only to see each other."  
  
"Did you know that I liked you since the time I came back to the leaveing feast in my second year?"  
  
"Nope but I know I as inlove with you since that year too."  
  
"Did you know that you gave me my first kiss?"  
  
"Nope." I started to feel sharp pians in my stomach and look down to see that my water had broke  
  
"Did you know that you are about to be a dad?"  
  
"yeah How long should it be now 2 ,3 weeks?"  
  
"Try a Few Hours!" I said louder. He looked down And saw what I ment  
  
"Holy SHIT! Hermione you're in labor! Some one go Floo St. Mungo's and tell them that she's getting ready to have the kids" He yelled so loud I think he was herd in the States.  
  
We where in my room in less than 2 mineuts Molly, mum, dad,and Oliver where all in there with me while the rest of them sat out in the waiting room. the Doctors said I could be there a while I was only 3cm. dialated and had 9 to go.  
  
It was 5 hours later and I was finaly fully dialated and it was time to push. I was in the delivery room now only with Oliver and I was killing his hand.  
  
~*~*~ Olivers point of view*~*~*~  
  
I'm in the delivery room with Hermione. We have been here for about 5 and a half hours now and the kids are finaly comingshe is squezing my hand like there is no tomarrow.  
  
"Oh I hate you so much you FUCKING BASTERD!!" she screams as she pushes the crown of the first one though  
  
"The head has crowed Mrs.wood I need you to give me one good push and it'll be out ok on the count off three 1...2...3!"  
  
I can't take it to hear her yell like that but it brings our frist baby  
  
"It's a Girl!" scream the doctor as the nurses wrap her up and take her away to be cleaned up.  
  
"You're doing great babydall just keep it up and it will be over soon ok just remember i love you and always will ok?" she nodds her head  
  
"Ok give me another great big push now you're doing great.... come on almost there.... the head is out the head is out... one more now come one.. you have a little boy!"  
  
Me and hermione are both crying now because we have made it half way through now and it is easyer for he now to get them through.  
  
"You ready for another one now?" Mya nodds her head " Ok now push with all you're might" and she was pushing with all her might and got that little girl out in only one push.  
  
"It another girl Mya just like you."  
  
"I love you but I'm getting you fixed after this I'm not going to risk having 6 kids next time." I smile and kiss her  
  
"Come on one more time now 1... 2...3!" the doctor yells she pushes a little more and the last one is here. A third little girl. "Good job Mrs.Wood 1 boy and 3 girls I'll get a nurs to clean you up and send you , Mr.Wood and the quads to you're room ok.?" we both nod and wait  
  
It took a couple of minets but we are back in Mya's room and she has Allison Elizabeth Piper ,and Katherin Allison Page in her arms as I held Fredric Matthew Jacob and Samantha Madison Ray in mine.  
  
"I love you more than any thing right now you now that? You not only married me but gave me 6 of the most beautiful chidren in the world. I only wish that I could have been there for the other two."  
  
"But you are now and that is what matters I love you but can you go lay them down for me and bring the familys in?" she asks as she shifs in her bed. I nod and go lay all 4 of them down and go get every one in to the room.  
  
~*~*~End Olivers P.O.V~*~*~  
  
Mum, Dad, Dortha, Molly, Aurther, Bill, Flur, Charlie, Percy, Luna, Fred, Katie, George, Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Draco, Harry, Devon, Cassi, And Sean where all in my with the quads, and Oliver now. George was holding his sleeping daughter in his arms and the rest of the kids where at their other grand parents house. After passing the babys around with a lot of congradulations they all left and it was just me and my family now.  
  
"Cassi? I can tell that you like Dev and he likes you. I suport you al the way you know that don't you? you tow are in the sam postion as me and you're father where 4 years apart and only thinking of what people will say but i say go for it honey, and you to Sean I noticed tou have a thing for Trisha O'Brian just fallow you're harts kids or you'll lose out." they are asleep but I had to say it just becase it felt right.  
  
"Mya? What Would Have Happened if you hade not came back?" asked Oliver grabbing my hand to hold in his. I run my hand through his hair and smiled.  
  
"That is some thing that I don't want to think about. We would all still be misserable probly though. I asked my self every day that I was apart from you 'What Wold Have Happend If I had stayed?' but now I'm back where I belong with the one true love of my life with 4 new children that I've only had for two hours and love to death."  
  
"You'r right you know I have the family I've wished for now and A wife that I thought would never love me this much but she dose and I'd do any thing for her to protect her." I smile at him as I fall asleep to think 'I wonder what Would Have Happened?'  
  
The End!  
  
Thank you to every one who has reviwed this story and have read it I love writing it and to see what you thought of it.  
  
- QTpie14 


End file.
